


Baked Goods and Bondage

by GoringWriting



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, Getting Together, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Fill for the first day of ColdFlash Week- Alternate Universe/fortunetelling.Barry Allen owns a bakery and coffee shop and is crushing hard on the BDSM shop owner across the street. Leonard Snart is a BDSM shop owner crushing hard on the coffee shop owner across the street. What happens when they meet.*There is now a ongoing chaptered fic by the same name exploring there lives together and apart.





	Baked Goods and Bondage

Barry loves owning Sugar Rush, a bakery and candy shop. He gets to work around food all day, sneak quick bites and it's an excellent outlet for his habitual stress baking.

He also has an excellent look at the smoking hot guy who worked across the street everytime the man entered or exited the store.

Barry also liked seeing all the people who would come into his shop for something to calm their sweet tooth. There were Hartley and Winn a playwright and an actor who often needed Barry's caffeine infusion to get through rewrites for Hartley and rehearsals for Winn. There was Dr. Caitlin Snow, a pediatrician and her husband Ronnie, they had cute little afternoon dates in order to circumvent their busy schedules. Professor Stein would stop in for a box of chocolates for his wife just because and Barry would often listen to his complaints about his students just as Barry would listen when his students came in and complained about him.

His best friend Cisco would stop in from time to time and so would Barry's sister Iris.

But Barry's favorite customers were the kinksters that would come into the shop after leaving the hot guy's store.

Barry loved learning about their lives and their lifestyle. He grew to understand why they liked the things they did and his conversations with them would usually have him questioning what he himself is into.

His favorite part about talking to them was that he could pump them for information about the hot guy without worrying they'd tell him. Kinksters know how to keep things quiet.

Through them Barry finds out that the hottie's name is Leonard Snart, he's a switch, he owns the bookstore and sex shop, he has a cat named snowball, is a writer and is single.

Barry is most interested in the last part, but being single doesn't mean he'd be interested in Barry. Even if Barry could grow the balls to ask him.

Leonard Snart loved his shop. He gets to be around books all the time, he can help guide the younger members of the BDSM community in the right directions and he can personally make sure people buy his books. 

His shop’s layout hasn't changed much since he bought it. Except now his counter faces towards the window so he can see out it. 

No matter how much Lisa giggles Len will never admit to the change being so that he'd be able to watch the cute guy that works at the bakery across the street. 

His favorite days are the ones where kids play in from of the bakery and the cute guy will come out and give them free “samples.” The smile on the kids faces makes Len smile and the grin on the Cutie's face makes Len want to kiss him silly.

Len wants to know everything he can about the guy so he enlists the help of several customers who he trusts and sends them over every couple of days.

It's from Mark and Shawna that he finds out that Cutie's name is Barry Allen, he owns the shop, he's very open-minded to the lifestyle, he stress bakes, and that he has an equal interest in Len as Len does in him and that he's single.

Len sighs single or not Len knows he'll never grow the balls to ask him out.

Barry is just opening the shop when a throat clearing behind him nearly makes him jump out of his skin. When he recovers enough to turn around he's surprise to find Leonard Snart standing there.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Do you sell tea?” He asks and Barry nods calmly but inside he's screaming.

“I'm Leonard Snart. I own Saints and Sinners bookshop across the street,” Leonard says and Barry is still screaming internally.

“I'm Barry, I'll make your tea in a second. What kind do you want?” Barry asks and sets to work making it when Leonard gives him the order.

When he hands the cup to Leonard, Leonard flinches a little and says, “wow that's hot.”

“Not as hot as you,” Barry says and then when his brain catches up to his mouth he wants to stick his head in the oven.

“Stupid Mick and his stupid cold and stupid inability to pick up my tea,” Len mutters when he hangs up. His accountant Mick called out sick and he's usually the one who brings the coffee and tea. Of course he'd have to call out sick on the day Len was running late. There's only one place he'd be able to go to and make it back on time to open on time, something Len is very strict about.

So, with the feeling of a man about to walk the plank Len makes his way across the street towards Sugar Rush. 

The owner, Barry, seems to be unlocking the door when be gets there so Len stays back and admires Barry's ass. 

When he decides simply staring is creepy Len clears his throat causing Barry to jump and Len wishes Barry was jumping into his arms instead of the air.

“Hi, can I help you?” Barry asks when he finally turns around and Len is even more in love with his smile when it's this close to him.

“Do you sell tea?” Len asks hating how deep his voice has gotten already from the tiny hint of attraction. Barry nods and this close Len can see that he has a variety of cute little beauty marks on a trail below his collar.

“I'm Leonard Snart. I own Saints and Sinners bookshop across the street,” Leonard says in an attempt to distract himself from thoughts about how far down the beauty marks go.

“I'm Barry, I'll make your tea in a second. What kind do you want?” Barry asks as he the two of them head inside and Len is pleased to note that the shop matches its owner completely. Len watches Barry mess around with something behind the counter and then gives his order and watches Barry make it.

By time Barry seems close to done Len is anxious because he can't stop staring at Barry and wondering if he tastes like sugar.

When Barry hands him the cup Len flinches slightly and says, “wow that's hot.”

When Barry opens his mouth Len's expecting an apology or questions as to whether or not he's okay. He's not expecting Barry to say, “not as hot as you.”

Len watches Barry's face go from smiling to shock and disbelief in a second. Then embarrassment and then worry. Len's certain he's never seen someone's emotions change so much so quickly.

“I... I'm... I didn't mean to say that out loud,” Barry mumbles weakly, his face, neck, and ears bright red from blushing.

“Don't worry about it Scarlet. Drop by my store at closing time and I'll take you out to dinner,” Len says before beating a strategic retreat.

When Len gets to his store. The ball is in Barry's court. Who knows what he'll choose to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
